Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (Alternate Universe)
by KoutaMamba24
Summary: 5 Heroes from 3 different Universes have been chosen to become the Guardians of the Earth. They will wage war with the Orgs and bring in a era of peace. They are... Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger! (Hiatus)


**Hello my peeps and welcome to the very first chapter of an alternative time-line of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. As you all have probably read from my notices on my other 2 stories, this will be a triple crossover. I am honestly excited to try this as I have never done a triple crossover before. So without further ado, let us begin!**

"There you go Ms. Yoki, Motu-chan is going to be all better very soon. Just make sure you give him the medication every once a day and he'll back up to new." came the voice of Kakeru Shishi the 24 year old veterinarian.

"Thank you so much Dr. Kakeru, you really are a life-saver." said the grateful Ms. Yoki. "Please take a bonus to your normal pay. It's the least I can do after all you have done for me and my precious Motu-chan."

"Ah- it's okay Ms. Yoki, just pay the regular. That is honestly all I need. Besides you need your money more than I do." said a flustered Kakeru.

"Dr. Kakeru, I am still to this day amazed at your kindness. You are no doubt one of the greatest vets I have ever met and you could easily do much more greater things. But why do you still stay where you are?" asked a curious Ms. Yoki.

"Well, it stems from the fact that I prefer a quiet lifestyle and simply wish to help animals that's all." answered Kakeru.

"Well I can see you really are one of a kind, Dr. Kakeru. I really wish the best of luck in the future. Come Motu-chan, it's time to go home." said Ms. Yoki as she left the office with her dog.

Kakeru watched her leave and when the coast was clear, he stretched back into his chair and gave out a huge yawn. The door then opened revealing a young woman around the same age as Kakeru. (A/N: Not sure what the age is for Misaki so I'm going to assume she is around the same age.) She was a very beautiful woman and was also his personal assistant. She had short brown hair and a heart-shaped face with fair skin and sparkling blue eyes. Her name was Misaki Kurenai and she was currently holding a tray of food that she placed on Kakeru's desk.

"Kakeru-kun, your dinner." she said softly.

"Oh! Misaki, thanks." he replied as a blush appeared on his face. Truth be told, he had quite the crush on his assistant ever since they she was hired but despite his many talents as a vet he was very inexperienced when it came to romance. He then started eating his dinner remembering just how good of a cook she was as she could make anything good out of anything. "Did I ever tell you how you are the greatest cook ever."

Misaki rolled her eyes as she heard this many times already but she still felt a blush creep up. "Yes, you already said that many times. Now eat your dinner Kakeru-kun." Deep down, Misaki also had a crush on her boss but just like him she also wasn't the best when it came to romance. So the two were basically stuck in the friend zone unfortunately.

After Kakeru finished his meal, she took the tray away to wash and Kakeru was left relaxing until he heard a loud roar just rattle him. He jumped up immediately eyes widened at hearing something so loud out of nowhere. Just then Misaki ran in eyes wide as well and whispered, "Did you hear that?" Kakeru nodded and soon the two ran outside and what they saw made their eyes even widen even further. On the ground was a 25ft tall red mechanical lion roaring out. Kakeru then suddenly realized it wasn't just plain roaring, it was trying to speak to him.

"Misaki! Close your eyes and listen to his heart. He's trying to speak to us." yelled out Kakeru. Misaki nodded and the two closed their eyes and concentrated deeply and soon found themselves in a white plane. They then saw the lion staring at them and soon it indeed started speaking.

"Kakeru Shishi, I have chosen you to become GaoRed of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger due to your bond with animal spirits. An evil race known as the Orgs are rising and thus I require a human of great heart to fight alongside me. Will you join me?" asked the lion.

"I am honestly honored I have been chosen to fight by your side but I cannot leave my job nor my assistant." said Kakeru.

"Kakeru-kun. Go with him." said Misaki.

"But Misaki-." started Kakeru.

"Kakeru-kun, I can more than handle the job. Please go help save the world." interrupted Misaki.

Kakeru was conflicted. He didn't want to put any pressure on Misaki but at the same time he would put more pressure if he refused so he made up his mind.

"Okay I will do it. Just do your best. But knowing you I know you will." Kakeru said with a smile.

"Just promise me one thing." said Misaki.

"Anything." answered Kakeru.

"Visit every once in a while. I want to hear all of your adventures." she said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course and just so I never lose you completely..." and with that Kakeru cupped her cheek and placed his lips on hers. She was shocked but soon melted into the kiss finally feeling like she was on heaven kissing her crush ever since she started working for him. They finally let go and Kakeru then headed back to the office and packed up some of his stuff. Then he got onto GaoLion's back and the two headed off to who knows where. As he headed off Misaki watched tearfully as she headed back into the office as well to close up.

(Line Break)

"So GaoLion, where are we heading?" asked Kakeru.

"To my home, the Animarium. There you will meet the Guardian of the Island." replied the mecha as it started flying into the air and Kakeru screaming which led to the lion to chuckle or at least a noise that sounded like it was having fun.

A while later it finally landed and then Kakeru opened his eyes in awe. He saw a beautiful island that was filled with mountains lush with vegetation and greenery. He then got off and turned around to see a temple where a figure was kneeled at the foot praying. He then approached the figure until it suddenly rose causing Kakeru to yelp and stumble back, lose his footing and land back-first into a pond right behind him. The figure heard the yelp and turned around and Kakeru saw she was a young woman with curly black hair and a kind expression currently filled with worry. She rushed to Kakeru and apologized for scaring him while helping him out of the pond. She then muttered some words and Kakeru found himself instantly dry again.

"I am so sorry about scaring you. I didn't realize that GaoLion would return back so early while I was busy." said the woman.

"Ah, it's no problem. I guess curiosity just got the better of me. Are you by any chance the Guardian of the Island." asked Kakeru.

A smile grew on the woman's lips as she nodded, "Yep. That's me. I am Princess Yuka of the Animarium. My ancestors are a group of men and women who are bound by duty to protect the Animarium and what you saw just now was me praying to my ancestors for their blessings."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Kakeru Shishi and according to GaoLion, I was chosen to become a protector."

"Correct. You, Kakeru being chosen by GaoLion have been selected to be GaoRed and the leader of the team to be known as Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger." answered Yuka.

"I see, wait I heard the word team. Are any of my teammates here by any chance." he asked excited at the prospect of making new friends.

The smile grew on Yuka's face as she was delighted that he was happy to work with a team. "You are actually the first member to arrive. But here's the thing, you're future teammates are actually separated into alternative universes."

Kakeru's jaw dropped as he heard this and started getting excited. He was going on an even crazier adventure. Not only was he going to save the world, he was also going to meet people from different dimensions! He didn't even know they existed in the first place.

"Wow. So when do we start?" asked an excited Kakeru.

"Tomorrow. There are 2 universes you'll be traveling to and in each universe are 2 members of your team." explained Yuka.

"Sounds like a plan. I would like to get some sleep though. Is there a room I will be staying at?" asked Kakeru.

"Of course, please follow me." Yuka then led Kakeru into an area where there were several doors and she said, "Any one of these rooms is yours to choose and they're all the same."

Kakeru nodded and went to one of the rooms, opened the door and found himself in a rather large room with a bathroom and small kitchen while a medium sized area which could easily fit all of his belongings and even more if he ever decided to. He unpacked his stuff and laid out his futon while placing his clothes in a drawer that was provided and some snacks on the kitchenette. He then headed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and after that was done, he got dressed into his nightwear and tucking into his futon, fell asleep with dreams of the brand new adventure he was going to have.

 **And that is the end of Chapter 1. So to make things more simple, the story will be divided into arcs with the first arc being the Multiverse Recruitment Arc. I also brought in a different person to be the guardian of the Animarium for my own reasons and she will play a big role in the story. So stay tuned for the next chapter of this thrilling story.**

 **Omake Quote:**

" **God Damn It… Nappa..."**

 **TFS Vegeta**


End file.
